


Painful Memories

by Ship_wreck



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, I may or may not add more chapters, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Marnie isn’t brought up much since she’s baby, alcohol consumption, and henry threatened to break it if he didn’t stop playing it on stage, just little snipits, piers used to always play with this one special matte black electric guitar, there’s also a head canon we’ve got that, this poor dude honestly, to show y’all how messed up this dudes life has been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: It’s finally his 18th birthday, and he can have his first (legal) drink. He spends some time at the bar just happily talking to those who come up to wish him a happy birthday, until someone comes along he’d never seen before.What will happen when these two hit it off?
Kudos: 6





	Painful Memories

He was 18, taking a fresh start in life with newfound confidence. He had planned on going out the night after his birthday to go to the local pub, finally being the legal age to drink. What he didn’t plan on was finding someone who took interest in him.

Walking into the pub, some people looked over. He is well known in the town as the current gym leader, but hadn’t seen him out too much past battles and checking that everything was running alright. He wandered over to the bar strip and took a seat, trying to withhold the giddiness and nervousness he felt. The bartender walks over with a smile, “So Piers, finally 18 are ya?”

He grins, having already known him, “Sure are, been waitin’ fer this day fer a while now.”

The bartender laughs, “I bet ya have,” and starts to prepare a drink “I’ve got a special drink I give to the freshlings like yourself,” he tosses a few different alcoholic and non-alcoholic liquids in, Piers’ eyes not able to keep up with what’s going in it, “on the house, of course.” He says, shaking it all together methodically and pouring it into a glass before setting it in front of Piers, popping a straw in, “Lemme know what ya think.”

Surprised at just how quick it came together, he grinned looking at the beautiful drink; it was a deep red near the bottom, fading upwards into a nice blue with ice swirling within it, “Wow, thanks!” He eagerly takes the straw and gives it a long sip, nose scrunching as he swallowed, “Ough, that burns..” He says, taking another drink, “I love it!”

The bartender laughs, “Looks like you’re a natural born drinker, make sure it doesn’t get the best of you mate.”

“I won’t!” He grins, going back to sipping at his drink. The two talk for a little while, before he has to go serve other customers. Finishing his drink, he sighs happily and looks around, not expecting someone to come sit right next to him.

“Hey there, pretty boy.” He gives Piers a smile that makes his heart flutter in a way it hadn’t before, a soft blush making its way to his cheeks.

“O-Oh, hi..” He takes in the features of his face; perfectly short black hair, piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw bones and such soft looking lips, “I ‘aven’t.. see y’round ‘ere before?”

He raises an eyebrow with a chuckle, “I’m not from around here, was on my way to another city when I saw this place and figured I’d stop by. The name’s Henry, and yours?” He holds a hand out for him to shake it.

Piers grins, “Piers, nice t’meet ya.” He shakes Henry’s hand, a bit surprised at the firmness of his grip.

“Piers, hey? Sounds familiar..” He squints his eyes just slightly, as if staring right through Piers, pulling his hand back after a moment.

“Y’ve probably ‘eard f’me, I’m the dark type leader ‘f Spikemuth, the town yer in right now.” He grins, a bit of smugness in his voice as he tells someone else just who he is for the first time.

“Wow, now isn’t that a title. Nice to meet you, Piers.” He says his name in a slightly lower tone than the rest of the sentence, making him blush further.

Piers chuckles nervously, tugging at his collar, “Nice t’meet y’too.”

\- - -

And that was their first meeting. He seemed so nice. Seemed so interested in him.

But it was all a false front to get his guard down. And it worked.

It wasn’t long before they were dating.

He was so caring and protective.

What could possibly go wrong?

\- - -

It was about a month into their relationship, things started slowly changing.

They’re subtle at first:

He insists on coming to Piers’ matches to ‘cheer him on’, though he never says anything.

Starts getting more protective of him when talking with others, but that’s normal right?

He would say things that would make him doubt himself, like he was trying to prove something.

If Piers denied him sex, he would give him the silent treatment until he finally gave in.

Then as time went on, it slowly got more... _intense_.

He’d deny Piers of the physical affection he would ask for, unless he got something else in return.

Minimising his problems to make his own so much bigger and more important.

Preventing him from socialising with people outside of his gym battles, it was up to him who Piers saw and talked to.

Whenever he went to bring up issues and insecurities about the relationship, he would get shut down, being questioned if he still loved him. Of course he did. End of conversation.

It was a year into their relationship.

If Piers made a mistake; dropping a cup and having it shatter, not wearing the right clothes, not being attentive enough to him... That’s when he got physical. That’s when the bruises came.

Piers rarely went out, unless he was told to, under strict observation. Never to leave his sight.

Everything that was Piers’ was Henry’s. There was no privacy, nothing that was truly... his.

Two years in.

If Henry wanted it, he got it. Piers’ body, his attention, his love, his mind... his freedom. It was all his.

It was his 21st birthday tomorrow. Almost three years they’d been together. Not one birthday went by that he didn’t spend with Marnie, not one.

“Why don’t you just spend it with me? Don’t you care about how I feel, Piers?” Henry spoke, manipulation practically dripping from the way he spoke.

“‘f course I care ‘bout you.. But me’n Marnie ‘lways spend our birthdays t’gether.” He spoke timidly, rubbing his arm and trying to make himself smaller.

“I’m sure you could miss one, it’s not like she’ll remember it. She’s only like six isn’t she?” He almost scoffs out.

Six...?

She only had her birthday a few weeks ago. He told him about it. He came with him.

Swallowing hard, he straightened his back just a bit and put a hand in his hoodie pocket, fiddling with his phone before saying these next words, “She’s.. She’s nine, Henry.” Fear trembled through Piers as he stood up to him, for the first time in almost three years.

“What’s the difference, not like it matters.” He looks as if he’s about to cry crocodile tears, “I matter to you, don’t I?” Piers takes a hesitant step back, for once, unsure what to say, “Piers? I do matter do you, right?” His voice had started to get harsher, walking closer to him, “You love me, don’t you?”

“O-Of course, but-“

“What do you mean but? There shouldn’t be a but! You either love me or you don’t!” He grabs Piers hoodie tightly, “Now do you love me, or not.” He spoke with such fierceness in his voice, fear grabbed a hold of Piers throat so hard he couldn’t speak, “So what, after all I’ve done for you, all I’ve sacrificed for you and now you don’t love me? I can’t believe you, so selfish!” He slams Piers against the wall with a loud thunk, his other hand brought up to press him against the wall by his throat, “I’ve loved and given you so much, and this is how you repay me?” He tightens the grip, Piers’ hands scrambling to hold onto the arm holding him there.

**“You should know, I’m doing all of this because I love you.”**

\- - -

He slowly starts to wake up the next morning to an almost distant beeping. Pain covered his entire body from head to toe, more extreme and shooting pain coming from his lower back, and chest as he makes shallow breaths. Making a soft groan, he tries to open his eyes, only to be greeted with bright white lights and curtains surround him, suddenly very aware of his piercing headache. Moving a heavy arm to bring a hand to his head, he realised he was attached to something. Slowly looking over, he managed to focus his vision on a catheter, but what caught his attention was what was beyond that.

Raeden..?

He tries to sit up, not getting far before he starts coughing, intense pain shooting through his chest, a hand moving to cover his mouth when he realises there’s a mask there.

“Piers, hold on don’t move.” Rae gets up and opens the curtain, “H-Hello? He’s awake, please help.” Shortly after, a two nurses and a police officer come in, shutting the curtains behind them.

“Calm down, you’re safe. You’re in Wyndon hospital.” One of the nurses says calmly while the other checks the machines he’s hooked up to, “You’ve been hurt pretty bad, can you remember what happened?”

Piers’ closes his eyes and lets his mind start to drift back to the night before, remembering every single detail; before the police charged in. After that, everything goes black. Opening his eyes again, he refocuses on the nurse standing there, only able to muster a nod. “Okay, when you’re ready,” She looks over at the police officer, “do you think you could tell them?” She says with sincere eyes, just nodding again, this time trying to speak, but unable to. “Hold on,” She reaches past him and fiddles with a few things before gently pulling the oxygen mask off, “Sorry, this is going to be uncomfortable,” and before Piers could process what she meant, a tube was pulled out from his throat, making him cough, but also feel much more comfortable, “You doing alright? Try speaking when you’re ready.”

Leaning his head back on the bed, he takes some soft breathes, softly speaking, “M..... Marnie..” feeling as if saying that one word took it all out of him.

Rae comes into view, worry strewn across her face, “She’s safe, Piers, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Piers gives her a look of relief, suddenly remembering something, “‘m phone..”

“Oh! Hold on-“ She leaves his sight to rustle through something, before pulling it out, “It’s here.” She tries to hand it to Piers, but instead of taking it he points at the police officer.

“I pressed.. record, s’soon s’we started arguin’..... if’m lucky, is’ all there..” Rae moves to hand the phone over to the officer, who had a surprised look on her face.

“If it’s all on here,” She takes the phone carefully, “then this, with your statement, will be enough evidence to have him never see the light of day again.”

Piers smiles weakly, “Y’might want t’get somethin’ t’drink n somewhere t’sit,” He gives the officer a look that showed to glimpse of a fire he had thought long burnt out, “that statement’s gon’be a long one.”


End file.
